<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walk of Shame by xxambreignsxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615793">Walk of Shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx'>xxambreignsxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Hints at past relationship, Kinky, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Set Post Shield Breakup, Teasing, hook-ups, intercourse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth likes to get his ego stroked. Dean likes to get thoroughly fucked to a point where he cannot see straight anymore. It doesn't matter they are pretend enemies nowadays, or hate each other, or whatever that is between them...finding a common ground when it comes to satisfying their deepest urges has become a new normal for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walk of Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Say my name...<em>Say</em> my fucking name or you don’t get to cum.”</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dean gasped as Seth drilled into him mercilessly, one hand gripping onto Dean’s waist in a bruising hold, other wrapped and squeezed around Dean’s throat as he growled into his ear, “I can do this all night long, Baby. You know me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body vibrated in raw need. Seth had him right on the edge...right where he could fucking taste the sweet release he so desperately wanted...but the bastard wanted to play games. Games they had gotten so good at playing- to a point where it never took them too long to fall into this familiar pattern...regardless of how much they like to pretend to hate each other nowadays.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Dean was never easy to break either, and maybe that was why Seth was still so hung up on fucking the living day and lights out of him when he swore they were done for good. Seth Rollins was a man who loved a good challenge, loved to assert his dominance and power...And breaking Dean was a temptation he could never resist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Dean didn’t say anything, didn’t call out Seth and begged for a release, Seth roughly pulled out of him and turned him around. Lust blown brown eyes met the baby blue ones, and Seth sucked in a breath because Dean looked absolutely wrecked, absolutely eatable. He grinned and latched his mouth against Dean’s neck, wet mouth traveling to decorate the sensitive flesh of Dean’s inner shoulder with a bite that would surely leave its mark for days. Dean cried out in pain, which quickly turned into a pitiful moan when Seth reached down to grope his ass, fingers digging painfully and soon two digits slipped inside his already wet used hole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck...fuck..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth pulled his mouth away from where he was biting another hickey into Dean’s neck, and he looked at Dean’s parted mouth, unable to help himself as he roughly pressed his mouth against those swollen wet lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was nothing gentle with the way Dean was kissed, it was like Seth fucked him...rough, dominating...making it hurt so good Dean didn’t know if he wanted to pull away or push in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is my playground Baby. And you are my little plaything. Why do I always gotta remind you of your place, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean moaned out as Seth’s dripping dick rubbed against his, fingers still plunging deep inside Dean’s ass and hitting his prostate dead on. His mouth was pulling at Dean’s lower lip as he whispered those words out, voice all rough and horase. Dean was slowly losing his mind, but his defiance still hadn’t deflated completely. He pulled his mouth away from Seth, a gleam in his eye as he panted out, “Still a fucking scumbag.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth’s eyes narrowed at such blatant disrespect, but it only turned his eyes a shade darker. He knew the little painslut was asking for it, begging for Seth to take him to his limits. He shook his head a little and then pressed his forehead against Dean’s, his fingers slipping out of Dean’s ass as he brought his hand up to wrap around Dean’s throat. He squeezed around it to the point of it being painful, watching in satisfaction as Dean’s eyes widened and he choked a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking bitch...This <em>scumbag</em> is gonna ruin your pretty little ass and you are gonna scream my name. That’s a fucking promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth didn’t give Dean any time to respond, instead he started working on making good on said promise. Dean was picked up and roughly pressed against the wall, his legs wrapping around Seth’s waist to hold himself up as his hands gripped at Seth’s shoulder. Seth didn’t give him a warning before he shoved his dick back inside Dean’s tight clenching heat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean cried out and threw his head back against the wall, wincing as he hit the concrete a little too hard but Seth didn’t let him focus on that too much. He was particularly pounding Dean, fucking him so hard Dean felt like he was seeing stars. His head was spinning, eyes rolling back in his head at the persistent strokes that hit his prostrate every single time. Seth was growling against his mouth, biting at his lips as Dean moaned out helplessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at you being such a perfect little bitch for me...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth caught Dean’s wrist when he sneakily tried to reach between their rocking bodies and touch himself, and the auburn man whined out in frustration at being denied any relief once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tsk tsk...I told you, Baby. You are not gonna cum until I tell you so. And I am not gonna tell you so until you beg me...I’ll just use you as my little cumslut..fill you up and leave you gapping and hard...I can make it hurt so good...All you have to do is say my name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are so full of yourself its not even funny...fuckk...Oh Godd..I..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth’s tone turned dead serious as Dean continued to test him, then he was growling out his word right against Dean’s mouth, “Say it. Fucking say it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean tried to hold onto his last resolve, but his dick felt like it was about to burst..he felt like if he didn’t get to cum, he would loose his fucking mind. So with a great regret, he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered out, “Okay...fuck...Seth...please...fucking make me cum Seth, please..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth’s face lit up in a delighted grin, but then a gleam took over his dark eyes. And it made Dean shudder. Seth’s cock rested inside his ass making him feel so full as Seth stopped moving for a moment. Then he whispered out, “Call me Daddy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean looked downright infuriated...he tried to growl and bit against Seth’s mouth but all it got him was a good shove back against the wall. His hands held over head in a tight grip by Seth’s left hand as he still held Dean from under his ass with his right arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know better than that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean could only hold onto his defiance for too long, and before he knew it he was uttering out the words that would make him want to kick himself in the nuts later on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck..okay...Please let me cum Daddy...please..I have been good..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No you have not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seth was having too much fun with this. Dean’s eyes narrowed and he was about to say something snippy back, but then decided to forget about indulging Seth’s games and instead focused on his own burning need that was about to swallow him whole at this very moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay..okay...Just..let me fucking cum dammit! Please daddy..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let out a cry of relief when Seth finally touched him, stroking his soaking dick as he started moving inside Dean again. It didn’t take Dean long before he was painting Seth’s hand with his seeds, Dean’s hole clenching tightly around Seth’s cock which triggered the other man to find his own release deep inside Dean’s quivering heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Dean was finally let back on his feet and he found he was able to breath again, he gave Seth a dirty look. Seth had this smug expression on his face, and he looked royally pleased with himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are one twisted as fuck man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you are not?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again already? You really are an insatiable little slut for me aren't you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean simply rolled his eyes and huffed, then bent down to pick up his ripped shirt Seth had dropped on to the ground earlier. He quickly wiped himself the best he could, then grabbed his jeans and pulled them on his legs, wincing when he felt a sharp pain at his backside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A chuckle made him look back at Seth’s face, who was standing there, still nude and proud just looking at Dean. Dean wanted to say something, anything to not feel like he was gonna do a walk of shame out of here, but he was honestly drained. So he opted to give Seth a middle finger then proceeded to fuck out of that room. A scowl setting on his face as Seth’s cackle followed him out in the hallways. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>